Mileena
Mileena is a genetic experiment from Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits. She is a mutated clone of Kitana, a mix of Edenian and Tarkatan, created through sorcery. She is an antagonist from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. She is a major antagonist in Mortal Kombat 2, 3'', ''Gold, Deadly Alliance, Deception, and Armageddon, and a minor antagonist in Mortal Kombat 9 and Mortal Kombat X. Portrayals Vocals *Lita Lopez - MK:SM *Johanna Ańonuevo - MKD, MKA *Karen Strassman - MK2011, MKX Imitates *Katalin Zamiar - MKII *Becky Gable - UMK3, MKT *Dana Hee - Annihilation *Audie England & Megan Brown Konquest *Jolene Tran - Legacy *Michelle Lee - Legacy II History Mortal Kombat II ??? Mortal Kombat Trilogy ??? Mortal Kombat Gold ??? Mortal Kombat: Deception ??? Mortal Kombat: Armageddon ??? Mortal Kombat 2011 ??? Mortal Kombat X Comics ??? Mortal Kombat X ??? Endings ??? Appearance Mileena has a very beautiful and seductive appearance yet has a terrifying mouth concealed under her mask. Mileena usually wears an attire with shades of magenta-pink as her color; Her first costume consisted of a simple pink leotard suit similar to kitana's. It was not until Mortal Kombat: Deception her clothes became more provocative and exposed, her first costume she wore a veil in which reveals her mouth underneath and she had her hair in a ponytail, her clothes were just a long black robe which covered her arms and revealed her chest and midriff. She had a black belt around her waist and wore black boots. In her MK9 costume, which is similar to her Deception alternate, it consist of a revealing outfit just like the formers. She wears pink high heeled boots along with a pink mask. The way her costume is designed it reveals her cleavage, midriff,abs and muscle. In Mortal Kombat X, her outfit is much less revealing now having sleek pants and her mouth is much more human like with lips. Personality Unlike Kitana (the person she was cloned from), Mileena is vicious and evil. She despises Kitana and constantly seeks to kill her, feeling entitled to rule over Edenia as Princess in the her place. She is somewhat of an opportunist, making any chance to seize whatever power comes into her hands. She also demented, ruthless and murderous when anyone stands in her way to get what she wants Although Mileena wishes to kill Kitana sometimes Mileena wants her to suffer first. Mileena wants to follow in her father's footsteps and be ruler of Outworld like Shao Kahn. She also wants everything Kitana has Mileena wants Kitana's throne to Edenia she and wants to be as beautiful as Kitana. In her Armageddon ending Mileena doesn't kill Kitana but instead makes her sister ugly while Mileena becomes beautiful. Mileena's goal in Armageddon is to make herself beautiful and Kitana ugly. But like many other kombatants she also wants the power to rule. Many fighters want the power of Blaze to become gods, the champion or become the best fighters. Some want the power to destroy others want to steal the powers from other fighters. While some want to wipe out evil for ever. Mileena's wish to use Blaze's power to rule is no different from most of the other kombatants and while she wants to also look like Kitana. Mileena if she gets her wish acts like Kitana to fool others into thinking she is Kitana. Mileena is jealous of her sister she wants her sister dead so no mare what Kitana won't stop Mileenafrom taking what she wants. She wants her sister to experience want she goes through Mileena wants to know what it's like to be Kitana and she wants Kitana to know what it's like to be like her. Even though Kitana has suffered, lost her home and family at the hands of Shao Kahn Mileena believes Kitana has to experience the losses of what she has gone through. After freeing Edenia from the grip of Shao Kahn and not being given the right to rule Outworld. With heroes taking everything away from Mileena to protect, defend and save their world. Mileena wants everything taken away from Kitana just like everything was taken away from her. Mileena also seems to enjoy teasing and toying her opponents doesn't matter if they are allies or enemies. She is a skilled fighter and enjoys the thrill of combat she enjoys the blood, bringing pain and making others suffer. Although Mileena wishes to have Kitana's beauty she likes to watch the horrified expressions on the faces of the people who see her face. Mileena likes to strike fear in her opponents and likes to think of combat as a game and as play. Most of Mileena's appearance has the good looks of an Edenian while she has the strength and the personality of a Tarkatan. She has no shame and no regrets about her actions while she enjoys being who she is she feels incomplete without her sister's beauty. Both Mileena and Kitana have a strong rivalry neither one likes the. Kitana doesn't like Mileena because of her sick twited nature and her horrifying looks. Mileena doesn't like Kitana because of her opposite good nature she also doesn't like her because she has what her cloned sister doesn't have beauty and the power to rule a realm. Although Mileena's outfits have become less revealing over the years she still has a seductive personality and still likes to show off some of the good looks she has. She still likes to show off some of her beauty and still likes to wear reavaling clothes. Mileena likes to seduce others with her beauty but she also likes to creep people out after they see her face. Powers and Abilities Mileena possesses great combat strength, aptitude, and agility and wields a pair of sai in combat, that she can charge with energy and throw at her opponent. Mileena's teeth are also so sharp, she can easily bite into her opponent. Throughout Mortal Kombat Mileena's strength has been shown to rival the Shokan and possibly other Outworld fighters. Mileena is almost equal to Kitana However, Mileena has lost to Kitana a few times although came close numerous times in battle. It can be noted that Mileena is more violent and less reserved than Kitana who is more skilled and calm. despite being untrained in martial arts Mileena uses her own deadly attacks mostly brute force such as uppercuts and punches usually incorporating fierce strikes to her opponents. During Mileena's X-ray In MK9 She shows strength by putting all her power into a knee attack that breaks the opponent's jaw and teeth. Relations Allies *Shao Kahn (killed by Raiden and the Elder Gods, revived in MK 11) *Shang Tsung (Returns in DLC for MK 11) *Reiko (killed by Havik in MKX comics) *Noob Saibot (MIA) *Old Baraka (killed by D'Vorah in MKX game, revived in MK 11) *Old Sektor (killed by Sub-Zero in MKX comics) *Motaro (killed by Raiden in MK 2011) *Centaurians *Goro (dead) *Red Dragon *Black Dragon *Quan Chi (killed by Scorpion in MKX game) *Kano *Old Cyrax (killed himself in MKX comics) *Smoke (MIA) *Kabal (MIA) *Shinnok *Rain (MIA) *Skarlet (MIA) *Tarkata *Tanya (MIA) *Kintaro (killed by Sonya, Cassie and Jacqui in MKX comics) *Tremor (MIA) *Daegon *Jarek (MIA) *Hsu Hao (killed by Scorpion in MKX comics) *Mavado (killed by Cassie and Jacqui in MKX comics) *Triborg (MIA) *Netherrealm Demons *Wraiths/Revenants *Shokan (formerly) *Saurian (formerly) *Ermac (formerly) *Reptile (formerly) *Sheeva(formerly) Enemies *Earthrealm heroes *Raiden (currently retired mortal advisor to Liu Kang) *Fujin *Old Sonya Blade (sacrificed herself in MK 11) *Johnny Cage *Kung Lao (young Kung Lao from original timeline, currently leader of the Shaolin Monks,) *Kitana (young Kitana from original timeline now Kitana Khan ruler of Outworld) *Jade *Liu Kang (young Liu Kang from original timeline, currently a god) *Jax Briggs *Old Kenshi Takahashi (killed by Shang Tsung in DLC) *Special Forces *Bo' Rai Cho *Ermac *Reptile *Ferra & Torr *Kotal Kahn (former leader) *Erron Black *Li Mei *Scorpion (young Scorpion from original timeline current leader of the Shirai Ryu) *Sub-Zero *Kurtis Stryker *Nightwolf *Sheeva *Shokan *Sareena *Cassie Cage *Jacqui Briggs *Takeda Takahashi *Kung Jin Quotes Trivia *Mileena appeared in the 1997 film Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, ''the sequel to the 1995 film adaptation, portrayed by Dana Hee. She is quite easily dispatched by Sonya Blade following their fight, her neck snapped by a kick in the head. Her name was never spoken in the film, but is acknowledged in the end credits. *In ''Deception, she wore an outfit that reveals more than any other Mortal Kombat character. She even appeared in a special edition of Playboy that used videogame characters. *Though at first, she was simply a palette swapped version of Kitana, her clothes became more and more provocative and revealing as the games went on. This suggests she is flaunting her body to make up for her Tarkatan features. **However Mileena's appearance drastically changes in Mortal Kombat X - where she looks more demonic than seductive. *Every time Mileena encounters Kitana, she always calls her "sister". *In MKX, her costumes are not as revealing in the other games. *In the MK9 Challenge Tower, she had made a teddy bear for Scorpion. Making fans believe she has feelings for Scorpion, this is yet to be confirmed. *WatchMojo.com listed Mileena among their honorable mentions on their Top 10 "Female Video Game Villains" list. *Mileena is compared to Harley Quinn from DC universe. *She is about 5'9 and 127 lbs. *An interaction with Johnny Cage hints that Mileena may have a secret relationship with Baraka. Navigation pl:Mileena Category:Female Category:Twin/Clone Category:Assassin Category:Ninjas Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil Creation Category:Monsters Category:Fighter Category:Hybrids Category:Cannibals Category:Power Hungry Category:Man-Eaters Category:Sadists Category:Mastermind Category:Opportunists Category:Homicidal Category:Revived Category:Extravagant Category:Vengeful Category:Predator Category:Abusers Category:Warlords Category:Envious Category:Betrayed Category:Tragic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Provoker Category:Femme Fatale Category:Minion Category:Liars Category:Martial Artists Category:Deceased Category:Related to Hero Category:Monarchs Category:Tyrants Category:Elementals Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Brutes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Necessary Evil Category:Friend of the hero Category:Humanoid Category:Immortals Category:Murderer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Perverts Category:Cheater Category:Egotist Category:Traitor Category:Control Freaks Category:Leader Category:Undead Category:Damned Souls Category:Imprisoned Category:In Love Category:Arrogant Category:Legacy Category:Sadomasochists Category:Saboteurs Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Barbarian Category:Right-Hand Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Siblings Category:Trickster Category:Greedy Category:Delusional Category:Black Widow Category:Remorseful